525,600 Minutes
by riseru-kun
Summary: 2 months after a nasty break-up with Jeremiah, Blaine realizes his feelings for Kurt but is it too soon? How long should it take to recover from a broken relationship? Would Kurt be with him? KurtxBlaine.
1. When I Get You Alone

**525,600 minutes.**

**A rated T fan fiction.**

**Summary: 2 months after a nasty break-up with Jeremiah, Blaine realizes his feelings for Kurt but is it too soon? How long should it take to recover from a broken relationship? Would Kurt be with him? KurtxBlaine.**

**Author's Note. I edited the arrangement of the Klaine moments in the episodes to fit the story's timeline. It doesn't strictly follow the scenes in glee but I did borrow a few...I hope you won't mind. Also, I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When i get you alone<strong>

_~flashback~_

"_You're buying a vogue magazine now?" Jeremiah said looking around "can't you just buy it some other time? People might think we're-"_

"_That we're what, Jeremiah?" Blaine couldn't believe it, how many times have they argued about this? "that we're gay?"_

"_Shhhh!" Suddenly Jeremiah's eyes were wide "Shit. That's not what I meant Blaine, you know that"_

_~end of flashback~_

Sadly Blaine did understand. He knew Jeremiah liked him, that was why they got together last Valentine's day but he was so far in the closet to even show it in the public. As much as he hated PDA, he wasn't repulsed by being intimate in private, quite the opposite actually. Which is why it was so hard for Blaine. Ofcourse he knew being with someone means they would do physical stuff but he had always thought it would come naturally, that he would want it just as much as Jeremiah does but no, Jeremiah had to almost always plead for them to do something to satisfy his needs. Jeremiah was his first in many ways though they never had full on penetrative sex. It wasn't the fact that Blaine was a minor and Jeremiah wasn't. Blaine just wasn't ready and it frustrated Jeremiah to no end.

Two problems that caused their relationship to fall. Jeremiah Hated PDA while Blaine was out and proud of who he was and the fact that Jeremiah had a never ending sex drive. They were so opposite but they were together for 8 months, it had to mean something right?

Blaine hated to think that he was only in love with the thought of having a boyfriend. He hated to think that the main reason Jeremiah accepted to be his boyfriend is because the song he sang was suggestive and not the fact that Blaine actually serenaded him. He hated to think of those things because he knew they were partly, if not fully, true. He knew they didn't really love each other but that didn't stop anything from hurting.

At first Blaine blushed at the very thought of being intimate with Jeremiah. Sure he was confident with himself and he knew about sex but that didn't mean he wanted to do it right away. It comes when it comes right? But with Jeremiah getting irritated and refusing to talk to him, Blaine had to put out.

Which he now regrets because that was all Jeremiah wanted. The more Blaine felt comfortable about doing things, the less effort Jeremiah put in their relationship. He felt used...and sad.

_~flashback~_

_(Aug 14: Blaine and Jeremiah's 6__th__ month anniversary)_

"_let's go back to my place" Jeremiah says enthusiastically._

"_Jer, even though it's a Friday the dorms at Dalton still have curfew though a bit later compared to Sunday through Thursday nights." Jeremiah frowned "even the charm of your very adorable boyfriend against the disciplinary head has its limits" Blaine says teasingly._

"_Dalton students usually go home on Fridays right? Just tell them you went home" Was the dismissive answer._

"_But most people that go home stay home until Sunday, they won't let me in at around midnight. They'll report it to my parents." Blaine said as he slid his credit card to the bill folder and handed it to the waitress who was looking at him like he was a piece of a meat, his date was not even bothered by it. He had invited Jeremiah to a fancy dinner for this special occasion. Jeremiah, being a working college student rarely went to fancy places like this and was more than delighted. Blaine was so caught up with pleasing Jeremiah that the thoughts of his boyfriend being more enthusiastic about eating out than being with him didn't even cross his mind._

"_I left Dalton at around 6pm. Going back after midnight only to say that my parents weren't home..I don't know"_

"_Who says you'll go home midnight?" With Blaine's confused face Jeremiah added "well, I guess if you don't want to sleep at my place"_

"_NO!..Jer, I, uhhm..sleep at your place, I'd love to" This was such a big step for them. Sleeping beside someone, cuddling, waking up next to each other and having breakfast together... "Thank you"_

"_It's the least I can do, virgin or not you're going to be a bit sore after, you can just go back to Dalton in the morning". Jeremiah stated like he was just talking about the weather._

_Moment ruined. "You think we're having sex?"_

"_Hey maybe you could cook for me, you've always mentioned how amazing your pancakes are, now's your chance to prove it. I just have to be at work by 8 so you're gonna have to leave before then. I've always wanted to wake up with food already on the table, you know?"_

_Again. "You think we're having sex?"_

"_Well, yeah. Isn't this a special occasion? I mean with the movie and dinner I thought it was your way of-"_

"_What? No, Jer!" Blaine had to keep from raising his voice. "I'm not ready!"_

"_c'mon Blaine you paid for the movie and dinner..making you feel good is the least I can do"_

"_Just..no...I'm sorry, I have to go, curfew's at 11. I'll just..I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_~end of flashback~_

Blaine stared at the ceiling of his dorm room. Today is November 16, exactly 1 month after he and Jeremiah broke up.

October 16, Blaine went to Jeremiah's apartment for the latter's birthday. He finally got the watch Jeremiah had wanted for a long time but couldn't afford. Blaine was supposed to give it on their 6th month anniversary but he wanted to really pay for it instead of buying it with his parent's money so he got himself hired as a tutor at some tutorial center in Westerville on weekends and used his salary to buy the watch. When he first heard a moan from inside, he panicked. Knowing where Jeremiah usually keeps his spare key, Blaine immediately grabbed it and opened the door.

There were clothes on the floor and what clicked in Blaine's mind was that someone tried to rob Jeremiah's apartment and now has Jeremiah captive in the bedroom. He was certainly wrong. He dropped his bag and searched for the most plausible weapon he could find, a tennis racket. He quickly grabbed it and opened the bedroom door as silently as he could.

Jeremiah was fucking some blonde guy on his bed.

Blaine backed away slowly, eyes turned to stone and dropped the racket. He grabbed his bag and left, not bothering to take with him the watch he was supposed to give to Jeremiah. After a very few hours later he received a text that said "I'm sorry"

He couldn't reply. He felt numb.

There was a knock on his dorm room, a knock so distinct despite not having a pattern that Blaine knew who it was before he heard the "It's Kurt, I'm coming in and you better be decent"

Blaine, despite the depression at least had the decency of finding a shirt to match his Dalton sweatpants and pulling it on just as Kurt entered, blushing at his state of undress. Truth be told he just wanted to wallow in self pity all day but leave it to Kurt to know exactly what he's planning.

"No, Blaine. Get up and get dressed" Kurt said sharply. "I know what today is and I'm not letting you listen to any more Nickelback"

Blaine sighed but followed knowing Kurt means well. Kurt was always there. Right after the 'incident' Blaine had called Kurt and cried his eyes out and Kurt was there, comforting him, not getting angry that his clothes were getting wrinkled or that his shirt was soaked. They cuddled that night on Blaine's bed and because Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine for a second Kurt broke his rule of never wearing sweatpants and borrowed Blaine's clothes for the night. They skipped class the next day, they didn't leave Blaine's dorm room, they didn't do their assignments..they just watched any movie Blaine wanted and Kurt even ate pizza for Blaine. Kurt was there and Kurt is here...dressed impeccably well? Aren't they going to watch movies and cuddle the whole night? I mean, Kurt is here to comfort him right?

"Why are you dressed like that? Are we going somewhere?" Blaine asks as he enters the en suite bathroom taking the outfit Kurt put together from his closet.

"Well, if you must know, we are going to Rachel's" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "She's hosting a party in her basement since her dads are out in like...an hour and a half. C'mon Blaine, we're going to be late!"

As they neared Lima, Kurt glanced at Blaine from the drive seat. "Puck says that he's bringing drinks"

"oh"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't" Kurt said "We all know you have to let loose. After the incident with Jeremiah.." Blaine's flinch didn't go unnoticed "you buried yourself in schoolwork and it's not exactly healthy Blaine"

"Are you telling me to get drunk?"

"No, not exactly. I'm saying that if you do decide to get drunk, it's okay"

"Kurt, I'm not really fond of alcohol, you know that"

"I know but Wes and David are worried that at school you're acting as if nothing happened and at the dorms you just keep on studying and not going out anymore. We agreed that you need the night off and alcohol might help"

Blaine sighed. He actually acted okay so they won't be worried.

"Besides, I'll be the designated driver so don't worry okay? I'll take care of you when something happens" Kurt added

. "maybe a drink or two"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: okay so that's it...I'm giving you a preview of the next chapter to encourage you to keep reading...also, Please review and you might want to read my other fics and tell me if they're good enough..okay? cool.<strong>

_~preview for Chapter 2: Blame it on the alcohol~_

"_What is it Satan?"_

"_Body shots, Hummel, with a little Tana twist" She winked._

"_Yey!" Blaine squealed. Shit._

"_So here's how it goes, one of you" She said eyeing Blaine and Kurt up and down "Well you, lady lips, seeing as you aren't drinking, will lie on the floor while Blainey-bear here licks the salt up your torso and takes shot after shot until he can't anymore and bites on the lime sitting on your lips. Plain and Simple."_

**Be afraid. Be very afraid.**


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol

**525,600 minutes.**

A **rated T** fan fiction.

**Summary:** 2 months after a nasty break-up with Jeremiah, Blaine realizes his feelings for Kurt but is it too soon? How long should it take to recover from a broken relationship? Would Kurt be with him? KurtxBlaine.

**Author's Note**. I still don't own glee…XD ANYWAY..I plan to make this a 20-something chapter fic…I had a hard time planning the story's timeline so please take note of that..and yes, I will be using song titles as chapter names and more often than not it is related to the plot….

**SO HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE MISSED:** Blaine and Jeremiah have been together since feb14 but it ended 8 months after, oct 16, because Blaine caught Jeremiah having sex with another guy…exactly one month after, Nov 16, we find Blaine being all depressed but Rachel's having a party and Kurt's bringing Blaine along so he would stop listening to sad songs and go back to Katy Perry…oh, and Puck's bringing drinks so this'll surely be a wild one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Blame it on the Alcohol <strong>

_~flashback~_

_Blaine stood outside of GAP still in his uniform. He had rushed out of Warblers practice, skipped his usual after school coffee with Kurt in a hurry to catch up to Jeremiah's last few minutes of work. Ofcourse he ended up being 3ominutes early but he didn't care, it was their first Friday night as a couple and Blaine wanted to do something._

"_Hey, did you wait long?" Jeremiah said as he tucked a gloved hand in his pockets._

"_No, I just got here actually" truth be told he'd been outside for almost an hour but it wasn't Jeremiah's fault Blaine was early. Plus, he didn't want to sound too eager since he already is younger. He wanted to be mature, someone fit to be with Jeremiah, someone who could match his age and personality. Blaine stood on his toes to peck Jeremiah on the cheek "Happy first date! Well, official date as a couple since we had coffee twice before this"_

_So much for not being too eager._

"_Blaine! You can't just do that in public! What if someone sees?"_

"_I thought you were out?" Blaine said, confused and hurt._

"_What? Ofcourse I am!" Jeremiah was still looking around for people who might see and/or hear. He sighed and seemed to think for a moment. "Look, I just..what if we get attacked? This is Ohio, Blaine. I think maybe we should keep the intimate stuff like that in private, even holding hands"_

_~end of flashback~_

They had arrived at Rachel's party just a few minutes after Puck had brought in the alcoholic beverages. Slowly, every member of the New Directions, except Finn, plus Blaine became tipsy. There was music, dancing, singing, cards, games, stripping and all the while Puck brewed drinks and handed out red stereotypical cups making sure everyone except Kurt and Finn always had something to drink. Kurt watched Blaine, first hesitantly sipping from his cup until the latter got more tipsy, drinking greater amounts and dancing adorably.

Blaine needed this, though Kurt didn't believe in the so called 'powers of alcohol', Wes and David insisted upon hearing Kurt converse with Rachel on the phone. As relieved as Kurt was that Blaine and Jeremiah broke up, he swears he really wants to be there as Blaine's friend but hearing him talk about Jeremiah for months had its limits and not just because Kurt still has a crush on Blaine but because as their relationship progressed the more of a bully Jeremiah seemed, his excitement was soon replaced by sadness for Blaine. After the break-up, he became too kind, too polite, too helpful and he buried himself in schoolwork. Blaine never got angry or sad or showed any negative emotion after the night he had cried his eyes out to Kurt which was the reason why Kurt stayed with Blaine until the next day. The very next day after that Blaine acted as if nothing happened and it just broke Kurt's heart all over again. So kurt basked in the moment as Blaine sat beside him, waiting for his turn at the karaoke smiling slightly, slight but genuine. The party was going well as far as Kurt can see…but it didn't last long.

Blaine had just sang "Hummingbird Heartbeat". _At the very least he's back to Katy Perry. _Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes. Then Santana suddenly shouted ""Warbler Hobbit, Porcelain, get your tight little asses down here!"

Kurt would've given his own retort if not for Blaine stumbling towards the bar where the Latina was with Puck pouring Tequila into lots and lots of shot glasses. _Oh god, this is not good._

"What is it Satan?"

"Body shots, Hummel, with a little Tana twist" She winked.

"Yey!" Blaine squealed. Shit.

"So here's how it goes, one of you" She said eyeing Blaine and Kurt up and down "Well you, lady lips, seeing as you aren't drinking, will lie on the floor while Blainey-bear here licks the salt up your torso and takes shot after shot until he can't anymore and bites on the lime sitting on your lips. Plain and Simple."

"Absolutely not!"Kurt shouted an octave higher than normal while blushing to the tips of his ears but Blaine was already bouncing beside him, clearly excited. "I will not have salt on this shirt and let alone have someone lick it off!" _Even if it is Blaine. Actually, screw that, specially not Blaine._

"Who says you'll be wearing a shirt? It's called a body shot for a reason, Hummel"

Kurt's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Well, not really literally but it was ungraceful. "I…I..NO!"

"Look Kurt," Santana said as she pulled him to the side, shooing a giggling Blaine "We're helping you here. Would you rather he do it to you or to another person here?"

"He shouldn't be doing it anyway! He's drunk enough as it is Satan. Enough is enough"

"okay, you listen here…" She stopped herself "Look at him Kurt, he wants to do this. No one will like you that way if you're such a prude"

Kurt felt stuck….this is so embarrassing. Oh god. He knows he could just force Blaine out of this but Blaine really wants to do it and he doesn't want Blaine to think that Kurt is no fun…but jeez…the thought of Blaine's tongue on his skin. This is not one of the things that happen to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He wants to, okay maybe he doesn't, actually he does…Uggghhh! But what if drunk Blaine is the only one who wants this? How will sober Blaine react to this? What if Blaine thinks Kurt is taking advantage of him, be disgusted and and…no.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Kurt said as though sounding a bit defeated "Blaine and I will just-  
>Breath stopping, Kurt's mind starts to get fuzzy as Blaine hugs him from behind, his chest fully pressed against his back as he starts to unbutton Kurt's shirt.<p>

Santana is now smirking as she eyed every inch of Kurt's skin revealed "I'll get the salt" Her dark eyes defeated her sweet tone…too sweet.

How did it come to this?

Kurt was suddenly lying on the floor with Blaine straddling his thighs. He feels like a heavy lump now staring deeply at Blaine as if the line of salt on his bare torso from his collarbone to his navel sucked every ounce of his strength.

"damn, Hummel, I'd totally tap that" Santana says as she straddles Brittany, both only clad in their underwear from beside him. It seems like this is a competition and, oh, Tina and Mike are joining too..and Puck and Lauren, only Puck is the one lying on the floor. He turns his head back to Blaine trying to focus on Blaine's face despite the bright light from behind the curly haired warbler's head casting a shadow on Blaine's face. Tina is giggling loudly somewhere and the other New Directions are cheering but none of the noise can compare to the loud beating of his heart, He tries to focus on the scent of the quarter of a lime he's trying to keep balanced on his lips, ignoring the possible half-hard between his legs…so close to Blaine. Jeez, why was he horny all of a sudden? Yeah, he'd thought of Blaine and him in compromising positions but those were only in passing and they never actually did anything. He'd never actually thought of them like that. Usually, he'd think of the both of them being too close then Blaine would blurt out how he has loved him all along then they'd be all romantic. Every fantasy would always end innocently but now….gods, the things he's thinking. Fuck! He's anticipating Blaine to….breathe….breathe, Hummel….Breathe..brea-shit!

Blaine slowly slides his mouth from Kurt's jaw to his collarbone, leaving behind a trail of sloppy kisses. Blaine then sucks at the dip of his collarbone and there's nothing more he could do but grip the sides of Blaine's shirt, close his eyes and just…feel. He forces himself to stop shaking as the salt disappears into Blaine's hot wet mouth. He opens his eyes to the sight of Blaine's tongue dipped into his navel. He couldn't control it, he moans. At the sound Blaine opens his own eyes looking directly at Kurt's. Dark. Dark, lust filled eyes.

Kurt's head is spinning. He barely registers Blaine sitting up drinking shot after shot after shot of tequila. The trail of Blaine's saliva on his torso should be cold but he could feel it burning. He has never felt like this before..like he needs…like he needs this…this..pleasure. Barely, his head clears but before he could start thinking Blaine's face crashes down, biting at the lime on Kurt's lips. The scent of the alcohol envelopes him, there's pressure on his lips, the lime pushing down against it as Blaine sucks the fruit dry, nose pressed against the tip of Kurt's…but that wasn't the only thing pressed against Kurt. He can't help but moan, the weight on him was so comfortable yet so intense….Blaine's lips were so close…if the lime wasn't there…

_Thrust._

_Fuck!_ In the second that he opens his eyes as wide as it could go, he pushes Blaine off of him. He didn't. _ He did. Blaine…just..His..He..Fuck! _Kurt rubs the palm of his hands over his eyes, something he almost never does…he just felt…_Blaine_…Blaine was..He was hard! And grilled cheeses he pressed himself against Kurt and..he didn't just press himself, his..it…god! He thrust against Kurt!

"Kurt?" He opened his eyes and allowed Finn to help him up. "here's your shirt are you okay? I just went to find something to eat and next thing I know you're shirtless on the floor, you didn't drink did you?"

Kurt, quickly putting on his shirt, just nodded. There was way too much damage already to care besides he had other similar shirts and this wasn't practically expensive.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah..I'm..yeah..go find Rachel" Kurt stared as Blaine started to get up..again. He fell the first two times but before he could fall the third time though, Kurt was already holding him up. _What? Is it so wrong to help a friend even if the said friend almost…_He shook his head. He should stop thinking about it. _It doesn't mean anything. It shouldn't mean anything! He's fucking drunk for god's sake!_

"oh, Hey Kurtie!" Blaine was now hanging from his neck not even realizing the strain on Kurt "My mouth tastes weird" _probably because you've been sucking on that lime for a very long time, not to mention that much tequila..._

"oh, Hey Kurtie!" Blaine was now hanging from his neck not even realizing the strain on Kurt "My mouth tastes weird" _probably because you've been sucking on that lime for a very long time, not to mention that much tequila…_

"there's something wrong with it!" Blaine said the he stuck out his tongue "TASTE!"

WHAT?

"Uhhm, no?" Blaine pouted and with a "c'mon Kurtie!" he started to try poking Kurt's mouth with his tongue making Kurt move his head from side to side in a very awkward manner to avoid the said tongue.

"BL-" It was a wrong move. The moment he opened his mouth, the other warbler plunged his tongue. He could feel Blaine's tongue, pushing against his..slowly, he could taste the lime and tequila. Shit! The warmth, Blaine's breath. _Is this a kiss? Is this Kurt and Blaine's first kiss?_

No, it wasn't a kiss because as fast as it had come, Blaine pulled out. Now Kurt's eyes were glued to Blaine's lips. Again. He wanted Blaine's lips against his, properly this time. "See, Kurtie!" Blaine exclaimed still acting like an adorable puppy.

"Uhhm.." _Don't do it Kurt..Kurt Elizabeth Hummel don't you dare! "_No, it was so fast I couldn't properly..ehhm, taste..I..again..please.."

Blaine's a bit cloudy eyes darkened..just as he was leaning in…slowly…

"LET"S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" came Rachel's voice.

And like an overly excited kid, Blaine turned away from Kurt and fucking skipped to the circle made by the drunk teens. He closed his eyes and breathed. It was so close..He decided to follow. _Or so help me I will get that kiss from Blaine Anderson._

He sat next to Blaine thinking it would increase his chances. He glared at Rachel for ruining his not so moment..

_One more straw and I'm seriously going to murder her._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just making this clear, I do not actually write porn…this just turned out to be like this…and yes there may be a few more chapters like this one.

After sitting beside Blaine…the rest of the story follows what exactly happened at the party.

Be honest with me….all those story alerts that I've been receiving on my email…was it because of the preview of this chapter, my very dear but green minded readers? Just asking because there wasn't anything particularly interesting with the first chapter itself…


End file.
